Iris (game)
Iris is the eighth and last Gym Leader of the Unova region in the Pokémon White Version only. Iris lives in Opelucid City, and specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Legend Badge if he/she defeats her. In the two-year gap between Pokémon Black and White and Black and White 2, she has become the Unova League Champion. Appearance Iris is a young, thin girl with ruby eyes, dark skin, and long deep purple hair (tied back with yellow bangles in thick ponytails that resemble the petals of an iris blossom). As a Gym Leader in Pokémon White she wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a small pink skirt and a bow around her waist. She wears white pants and pink and white shoes. As a Champion in Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2, she wears royal garments, similar to that of a princess. She is clad in a white and carnation-pink dress with flowing ribbons and frilly ends. Her sleeves are very large and long with bright pink cuffs. She wears small golden crown upon her head with two emeralds encrusted within the triangle-shaped sides. On her feet she wears white sandals with a round green gem encrusted in the center of each shoe. Personality Iris is a tomboyish, hyper young girl who loves adventure. She has an affinity for Dragon Pokémon and loves to train and play with them. She is a kind, helpful person who will bravely stand up against evil forces and help the player. Biography Games Black and White In Pokémon Black and White, Iris first meets the player in Castelia City, where she helps Bianca train her Pokémon. After defeating the Elite Four and Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, in Undella Town, Iris will visit the villa in the Summer season. Black 2 and White 2 In Black and White 2, Iris meets the player in Castelia City, helping the player find Team Plasma Grunts hiding in the sewers. She appears again at Opelucid City recommending the player to go to Route 9 to train before battle Drayden. She's later encountered after defeating the Elite Four. If Memory Link is performed, a flashback occurs when talking to Drayden. The flashback reveals how Iris defeats Drayden after a tough battle. Drayden then reminiscences about when he met Iris the first time and how she was a special trainer on the Village of Dragons when he was looking for a successor. Iris mentions how different the Village of Dragons is in comparison to Unova and their relationship with Pokémon. Drayden talks about how tough it was to be trainer on his time without Poke Balls. The two go on to talk her experience battle Alder, and what she will do now as the new Champion. Iris claims she will be one that can encourage people with their Pokémon. Drayden gives her a new outfit. Manga Anime Main series Generations Masters trailer Sprites Iris (game)BWsprite.png|Iris' Battle Sprite in Black & White VSIris (game).png|Iris' VS Sprite in Black & White Champion_Iris.gif|Iris' Battle Sprite in Black 2 & White 2 VSIrisB2W2.png|Iris' VS. Sprite in Black 2 & White 2 VSIrisB2W2Full.png|Iris' VS. Full Sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Black and White Black 2 and White 2 First Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= Rematch Normal= |-| Challenge= Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is 竜の心を　知る　娘 / Ryuu no kokoro wakaru musume "The girl who understands the hearts of dragons". *Iris is named after the Iris Flower which is native to Africa and North America. *Iris slightly resembles Zekrom, while Drayden resembles Reshiram. **Similarly, Drayden can be fought in Pokémon Black and Iris in Pokémon White, whereas Reshiram can be caught in Black and Zekrom in White. *Drayden is said to be Iris's mentor and plans to let her run the Gym when he retires (only in Black). *Iris and Drayden use the same teams but have differences in gender and the ability of their Druddigon. Drayden has an all-male team with a Rough Skin Druddigon, while Iris has an all-female team with a Sheer Force Druddigon. *In Pokémon Black and White, Iris and Drayden's Haxorus were under-leveled as Fraxure does not evolve until Level 48. This was changed in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, with her Haxorus' level increased by 16 as the Champion. *In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, her Hydreigon is underleved (Level 57 in Normal mode and Level 61 in Challenge Mode), which normally evolves from Zweilous at Level 64. *Iris offers to teach Draco Meteor to the player after the Elite Four have been defeated the first time in Black. **She and Drayden switch roles in White, as the move tutor is Drayden and the Gym Leader Iris. *Iris is one of the Gym Leaders that her name doesn't represent her type and the only Unova Gym Leader to do so. *Like Wallace, Iris was the final Gym Leader of the region, who was promoted to the Champion. *Like Clair, Iris is the eighth female Gym Leader in the region, specializing in Dragon-type Pokémon. **Iris, however, can only be battled for the Legend Badge in White. *Ironically, though Iris specializes in -type Pokémon, only half of her Pokémon are -type in Black 2 and White 2, and she even uses a Lapras, an Ice-type. **However, all of her Pokémon are capable of learning Dragon-Type moves. Gallery Iris at the Gym.png|Iris at the Gym in Pokémon White Iris Champion Battlefield.png|Champion Iris' battleground in Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Masters Iris Haxorus.png Category:Gym Leaders Category:Generation V characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Unova Category:Pokémon trainers